Driver circuits may be implemented to drive electrical signals generated by one circuit to another circuit over a printed circuit board (PCB) trace, through an electrical connector, or over a transmission line of some other sort. For example, a driver circuit may drive electrical signals generated by a clock and data recovery circuit to a clocked data processing device.
In some circumstances, a driver circuit may be configured with pre-drivers that amplify an electrical signal before the electrical signal is driven by the driver circuit. Additionally, in some circumstances, a driver circuit may include additional circuitry at the output nodes for sending pre and/or post tap electrical signals on the output nodes along with a driven electrical signal. The pre and/or post tap electrical signals may compensate for signal loss of a driven electrical signal as the driven electrical signal is driven to another circuit.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.